1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a rear suspension which is capable of obtaining an optimal geometric characteristic such that a free lay out degree for establishing a trailing arm mounting position can be increased to easily establish anti-lift and anti-squat characteristics, and a variable condition of a wheel base.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional suspension for a vehicle connects an axle shaft and a car body to each other, and controls a position of a tire with respect to the car body for its ideal position during running of the vehicle. Thus, optimal handling safety may be obtained and the axle shaft is prevented from directly transmitting an impact or vibration from a road surface to the car body. The suspension also prevents damage of baggage, thereby improving riding comfort.
A conventional rear suspension for vehicle having a trailing arm is illustrated in FIG. 4, in which a wheel 51 is mounted on both ends of an axle beam 50 transversely arranged with respect to the car body 53, a front end of a trailing arm 52 projecting from both ends of the axle beam forward is connected to the car body, and an absorbing means 54 connects the axle beam 50 to the car body 53.
In the above described suspension, when a vibration generated from the road surface is transmitted to the wheel 51, the trailing arm 52 pivots around its front end of the connecting portion 55 as a center and the vibration is then absorbed by the absorbing means 54.
However, in the above conventional suspension, once the position of the connecting portion 55 of the trailing arm is determined, since the up-down tracing movement M of the wheel 51 is determined in accordance with the trailing arm's length and position of the connecting portion 55, and then anti-lift and anti-squat characteristics as well as variation of a wheel base are automatically determined, the suspension has many restrictions in its design for obtaining the variable and pertinent geometric characteristics.
That is to say, the suspension has to be designed within a limited space due to design of the car body. Because of this limitation, to obtain the pertinent mechanical characteristics, if the connecting portion 55 of the trailing arm 52 is to be formed at a lower position, it has a bad effect on road clearance. If the connecting portion 55 of the trailing arm 52 is to be formed at a higher position, there are some interferences with the floor of the vehicle. Therefore, this suspension is limited in its design whereby this suspension can not make the best use of geometric characteristics.